This invention relates to a detachable ink cartridge for supplying ink to a record head for ejecting ink droplets in response to a print signal, an ink jet recorder that can be replenished with ink from the ink cartridge, and a method of mounting the ink cartridge.
A record head of an ink jet recorder is connected to an ink cartridge via an ink supply flow passage for receiving supply of ink from the ink cartridge. To make it possible to replenish with ink, the ink cartridge is provided with an ink supply port and the ink supply flow passage is provided with a hollow needle, so that when the ink cartridge is loaded, the hollow needle is inserted into and joined to the ink supply port.
The ink supply port of the ink cartridge is sealed with a film through which an ink introduction member can be inserted, in order to prevent ink from leaking out during distribution, etc.
On the other hand, an ink cartridge capable of changing ink to ink optimal to a record medium by ink exchange is provided with valve means at the upper end of an ink supply port, namely, on the side of an ink storage area, as disclosed in JP-A-5-229137 and JP-A-9-174876. The valve means is opened by inserting an ink introduction member.
The ink cartridge of this type involves a possibility that air will flow in or ink will leak out through a valve part in the assembling step of the ink cartridge, during the transport and storage thereof, etc., because of a slight dimension error of the components constituting the valve means, a surface depression, or deposition of small dust on the valve part. Particularly, the possibility is raised when the inside of an ink chamber is placed in a reduced pressure state lower than the atmospheric pressure or when the ink cartridge is packed in a reduced pressure state. Vibration, drop, temperature change, etc., during the transport of the ink cartridge can also cause air to flow in or ink to leak out.
Therefore, the ink support port is sealed with a seal material made of a film having a strength to such an extent that an ink introduction member for supplying ink from the ink cartridge to a record head, for example, a hollow needle with a sharp tip, can be inserted, thereby preventing air from entering the ink cartridge or ink from leaking out.
This, however, causes another problem. As shown in FIG. 26, when a seal material 101 is pressed by an ink introduction member 100 in conjunction with the mounting of the ink cartridge, air in a closed space 102 is compressed by the deformed seal material 101. At the instant at which the ink introduction member 100 is further pushed and penetrates the seal material 101, air flow A compressed in the space 102 passes through an ink introduction port 103 (needle hole) and flows into the record head, degrading the print quality and hindering ink droplets from the record head.
It is therefore a first object of the invention to provide an ink cartridge capable of preventing air from entering a record head when the ink cartridge is mounted while preventing entry of air and ink leakage.
It is a second object of the invention to provide an ink jet recorder capable of preventing air from entering a record head as much as possible when the ink cartridge is placed.
It is a third object of the invention to propose a method of mounting the above-mentioned ink cartridge.
To the end, according to the invention, there is provided an ink cartridge comprising a container for storing ink, an ink supply port into which an ink introduction member communicating with a record head is to be inserted, and an ink passage open/close section opened and closed as the ink introduction member is advanced and retreated, wherein the ink supply port is sealed with a seal material, and a breakage induction part is provided to the seal material or a vicinity of the ink supply port.
When the ink cartridge is mounted, the ink introduction member abuts the seal member and further is pushed in to the preceding stage of entering fluid-sealing relation. At the time, the seal material is broken with the breakage induction part as a base point, so that air in the space between the ink passage open/close section and the seal material is released to the atmosphere. Then, the ink introduction member is inserted into the ink supply port in fluid-sealing relation. Accordingly, air is prevented from entering the record head.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application Nos. Hei. 11-287629 (filed on Oct. 8, 2000), Hei. 11-317450 (filed on Nov. 8, 1999), and 2000-299196 (filed on Sep. 29, 2000), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.